


Paths

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The road not taken----takes her to the sky.





	Paths

**Author's Note:**

> for 100 words, 'road not taken'

Hinoka poured half a bucket of cool water over her head and then shook the lingering droplets from her hair. It was a warm day; she'd be dry before she got to the stable. Ryoma had pulled her aside to spar and while she was nowhere as skilled as Takumi, she was not entirely terrible with a sword. It might've been a good path for her, if things had been different. She might have chosen differently, if--

Well, no sense dwelling on what path she hadn't taken.

Not when she could take to the sky and ignore the ground entirely.


End file.
